


keep me loved (third part)

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na being the cuties they are, Alpha!Sana, F/F, Fluff, Omega!Mina, Pregnant!Mina, a 2na fluff that no one asked me for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: it all started when sana bought a gift for mina.ormisana fluff bc the first and second shots were different.third shot of keep me- collection.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: keep me- [2na omegaverse]





	keep me loved (third part)

"What are you holding?" Sana looked back.

"Hm?... Oh! Babe" she said, forgetting what she bought when she heard her omega's voice. "Are you okay?" she walked to meet her.

"What did you bought?" Mina changed the question, but it was the same. Sana smiled and put the box in front of her, still in arms.

"What about, opening this in the living room?" she asked, in front of the door, that was opened with her wife looking at her weirdly. Mina nodded, walking inside.

Sana stretched her head to look while carrying the box. Finally, she did enter the apartment, she closed the door with the back and make her way to the living room, which wasn't that far away from when she was.

She walked looking her way and put the box in the table, with a little smirk. She glance at the other.

"Are we curious, aren't we?" she asked once she saw that glance in Mina's eyes. She gained a nod.

"Well," Sana continued "I want to present you" she put her hands in the carton "this" she opened and it was something Mina didn't expected, but wanted. It was the game, a card with a doll of her favourite character and a special video game controller. Mina did want that game, but she didn't know Sana would bought it for her. Like a present for her.

"S-Sana" she stutters, she really was surprised "when- when did you-" she can't even finished the sentence, Sana already read what she wanted and get closer to put her arms around her, squeezing her softly. "Don't tell me nothing, okay?" she kissed her head "I wanted to bought this for you, you deserve everything you want" she mumbled.

Mina put her arms around her and hide in her neck. They held each other for minutes and cut it off when Mina decided to finally talk to Sana. She knows how much she loves her, but that- Sana didn't even like video games, but bought her a box with everything Mina needs to play.

"Sana," she whispers "you didn't needed to- to bought me this. But I really appreciate it, did it have you a bad thing?, since you don't like-" Sana's interruption hit her. Literally, her lips hit her own.

She did expect this action, so she moved her lips, correspond this kiss inmediately. She have her arms around Sana's neck and permanently pulling her close, every second that is passing. They are even more close, and the atmosphere is having a change, the lips aren't being adorable, it's now thrilling inside their bellies.

Sana pulled away from her omega's cozy mouth, she didn't want to have hot things now, she wants to know Mina's opinion of her present.

Her innocent eyes reflects that, Mina blushed as she looks at the box. They ended the kiss, but didn't pulled away their bodies, how can they when they're cozy like this? Mina really missed Sana, the mutual feeling, because Sana misses her too, every time she's more than an hour out there, she would feel an empty feeling and her wolf would start to scratch in her belly's inside.

"Hey, don't look like you want to try the things inside the box like you don't have it" Sana caressed her cheek "go and play, it makes you happy, or it isn't?" Mina looked at her, debating on playing or staying like this with her alpha.

Sana recognize that face and smiled sweetly "you can sit in my lap while playing, babe. I don't have any problems with it" Mina's eyes become bright and hugged her. She left a kiss on her neck. "Thanks" they smiled at each other.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sana asked with a pout, with her chin in Mina's shoulder, who was playing with the new controller and video game. And yes, sitting in Sana's lap.

Sana knew Mina wasn't too focused on her, but yet she asked. The living room has the couple enjoying their time together.

"Nothing important, but the mafia reunion" she shrugged and Sana looked at the TV. She smiled.

"The reunion, yeah" she mumble to herself.

"It's kinda boring, but I appreciate the voice actor's effort" she nodded to herself, leaning herself towards Sana's shoulder and rest a bit. The latter giggled as her hand lean on Mina's cheek and caressed it carefully.

A beautiful couple moment. They needed some chill time, since Mina's advanced heats every single day because of the pregnancy and Sana's busy job, they can't be like this often.

But something Sana likes to do her job, is that she learns some things. Before, she didn't know anything of pregnancy, but thankfully, some models told her some facts. For example, that a pregnant omega would have heats until the time the baby would come, that the pregnancy time a female omega has is nine months, while a male omega has seven months of pregnancy and some more.

She caress Mina's belly, it's been only a month since they know they are expecting a baby. Mina smiles and put her free hand in the one in her belly. But soon taking the controller again. Sana loves this girl, even though she's playing, she's still happy.

Mina whined when she lose and Sana did their challenge; she kissed her in the lips. They giggled after it. How happy they are.

* * *

"Ah- put it insid- oh my God" Mina arches as Sana looks like a champion.

"What did I told you? Not asking, remember?" Sana took Mina's cheeks and get closer. Sana's finger caressed the clit and almost put the finger inside, she smirked at Mina's expresion. "Even though you are desesperate, you can't beg, much less ask. We're following my beat, understand?" she ran her finger from where it was, and smirking she bit the chin's skin.

She pulled away and frowned "understood?" she asked again.

"Y-yeah" Mina nodded. Sana caressed the abdomen and she won a shiver, like she wanted.

She smirked as she teased her wife with the tip. She caressed the clit with the tip, playfully playing with her omega.

Sana pulled her tip in and thrusted one time. 'I want you all for myself, but I can't' she thinks as she pulled the tip out. "What if we start with something you want, but slowly?" the couple looked at the woke up friend of Sana.

Sana took the condom and cover the thick friend. She slowly puts inside. She glances at her wife with a playful smirk "don't make any sound or I'm gonna stop" she thought out loud, she didn't want to make Mina suffer, but she also didn't want Mina enjoy the moment.

Mina closed her eyes, she didn't have no options. The alpha finally pulls all her length and her hands were side Mina's head and let out a groan. Mina bites her arm to shut her moan. Sana smirked when she felt Mina's teeth in her arm. She thrusted as she went directly to bite her wife again.

How did they ended like this when they were just minutes ago in their love bubble? Well, it's been almost an hour since they are like this.

Sana thrusted hard. Mina asked her for a dominant side, and she's now doing it. She's learning how to by thrusting, in and out. She wants Mina to lose her mind and broke what the alpha told her: don't make any sound, she wants Mina to fail.

So she's not being soft with her, but thrusting as if she wanted all her life to this moment. The hardness of her really hit the omega as she arches and bit more the arm. Mina's cutely teeth were embedded in Sana's arm skin. She smirked at that.

She thrusted as her ribs get in sight. She use her hands to stop her wife to move the hips. She moved and moved, the erect manhood didn't said any clue to go back to the normal shape.

'God, more than getting normal, this ain't want to' Sana licks the brunette nipple as her lower part was moving. Mina did everything to not moan nor gulp. Just hyperventilating, overwhelming with pleasure.

Mina would be bitting if she feels like she wouldn't last anymore. She has the legs around Sana's waist, occasionally impulsing her alpha to move fast.

They have more than three rounds in that evening.

* * *

When Sana woke up, she felt her body too tired, but at the same time excited. She feels fell saliva in her neck and it makes her smile. Sana kissed Mina's forehead before moving softly to leave the bed. Mina whined, but she didn't wake up. Sana sighs silently as she walked outside the room.

Sana glance at the mirror in the middle of the hallway, she saw scratches in her belly. She get closer and give the back, a precious smile appeared in her face, Mina really did let her some scratches on her back. She smiled and continued her way to the kitchen.

Sana entered and started to pick up everything so she can cook for her baby. She picked up the ingredients to make hotcakes and some tea. Sana would rather be by Mina's side, because her sleepy face is what Minatozaki Sana loves to see when she wake up, but now she's taking care that Mina would eat. They ended their hot sections too late. Sana slept like three hours, and as she would be slow in purpose, so Mina would sleep more.

Sana smiled as she glance at one of the photos they have in the living room, Sana feels her pulse fast. She shake her head and started to prepare everything and finally cooked.

* * *

Sana wiped the sweat of her forehead and finished. She put everything in the sink to wash and she go to their bedroom again, she was like forty minutes away from it.

She walked as she heard some whines inside, so she quickly opened the door and walk in.

Sana giggled when she saw Mina's frowning when she pat at her side and felt nothing. Mina opened her eyes when she heard the giggle. Sana get closer and sat down in their bed.

"Morning, beautiful" Sana caressed Mina's cheek. Mina pout and open her arms, inciting her alpha to hug her. Sana shake her head with a smile as she pulled back the sheet and she held her wife's waist to sit her down in her lap and hug her gently. Mina feels now better than when she woke up. Mina caressed Sana's neck skin as she scent the bitter chocolate.

"Morning" Mina respond her with her sleepy and soft voice. She left a hickey on Sana's neck as the alpha feels confused. She bites her bottom lip.

"Babe, wait a minute. You need to eat" Sana didn't wait an answer and carry Mina to kitchen.

"But" Mina pout as she started to left more hickeys just to tease and turn on her alpha. And Sana smiled too happy, but yet turn on "when we are done eating, I'm gonna give you a reward, what about that?"

Mina smirked "I'd love to. Keep your word, alpha." Sana kisses her cheek "I will, baby, I will." 

* * *

_hi! i know that this one shot ain't like the other two, but i did think that this serie needs some fluff moments, so i hope everyone enjoyed reading this! the next one is the last one shot, but if you guys really enjoy this, then i promise i would make some extras with 2na's past. it's all up to y'all, guys._

_thanks! gonna see y'all soon!_


End file.
